se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hu Jintao/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Hu Jintao - Johannes Rau.jpg| Wide of German President Johannes Rau and Chinese President Hu Jintao walking onto the podium. AP Archive Horst Köhler - Hu Juntao.jpg| Hu Jintao empfängt Horst Köhler. China Internet Information Center (CIIC) Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Finalizó la visita del Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores alemán, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, a China. En Pekín se reunió con el presidente chino, Hu Jintao. Deutsche Welle 2006 Gerhard Schröder - Hu Jintao.jpg| Gerhard Schröder, left, is greeted by Hu Jintao Monday in 2002 in Beijing Angela Merkel - Hu Jintao.jpg| 30 de agosto de presidente de China, Hu Jintao, en Beijing se reunió con la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel. Marzo, el Liao Panshe. Chinanews.com Francia * Ver Hu Jintao - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (L) shakes hands with French President Jacques Chirac during a welcoming ceremony Hu hosts for Chirac's visit to China, at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing Oct. 9, 2004. People's Daily Online Hu Jintao - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with his French counterpart Nicolas Sarkozy in Beijing Nov. 26, 2007.(Xinhua Photo) François Hollande - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with his French counterpart Francois Hollande on the sidelines of a summit of the Group of Twenty (G20) in Los Cabos, Mexico, June 18, 2012. (Xinhua) Países Bajos * Ver Hu Jintao - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| On 1 May 2010, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Prime Minister of the Netherlands Jan Peter Balkenende in Shanghai, who is here for the opening ceremony of the 2010 World Expo. Photo: Embassy of the People's Republic of China in the Kingdom of the Netherlands Europa del Sur España * Ver Hu Jintao - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos y el presidente Hu Jintao. (Foto. EFE) Felipe VI - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (2nd R) and his wife Liu Yongqing (1st R) pose for photos with Spanish Crown Prince Felipe de Borbon y Grecia (2nd L) and his wife before a welcoming luncheon in Beijing, China, Aug. 8, 2008. Hu Jintao hosted a welcoming luncheon in honor of world dignitaries who are here to attend the opening ceremony of Beijing 2008 Olympic Games.(Xinhua/Pang Xinglei) José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| China's Vice-President Hu Jintao listens to Spain's Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar during their meeting at Madrid's Moncloa palace November 7, 2001. Hu Jintao is on a two-week European tour. REUTERS/Andrea Comas AC Hu Jintao - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El jefe del Gobierno español, José Luis Rogríguez Zapatero, y el líder chino, Hu Jintao, durante la cumbre de hoy en Pekín. Reuters Hu Jintao - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno de España, Mariano Rajoy, conversando con el expresidente chino, Hu Jintao en el marco de la Cumbre del G20 (La Vanguardia) Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Hu Jintao.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Presidente Hu Jintao al termine delle comunicazioni alla stampa. carloazegliociampi.it. Giorgio Napolitano - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao holds a welcome ceremony for Italian President Giorgio Napolitano's visit at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. News.cn Hu Jintao - Romano Prodi.jpg| On June 8, 2007, Chinese President Hu Jintao met in Heiligendamm, Germany with Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi, exchanging views on strengthening Chinese-Italian and Chinese-European ties. Photo: Consulate General of the People's Republic of China in San Francisco Hu Jintao - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi in Rome, capital of Italy, July 6, 2009. (Xinhua/Li Xueren) Hu Jintao - Mario Monti.jpg| MARIO MONTI Y, HU JINTAO Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Hu Jintao - Tarja Halonen.jpg| On the morning of May 29, 2010, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with his Finnish counterpart Tarja Halonen at the Great Hall of the People. Photo: Consulate General of the People's Republic of China in San Francisco Hu Jintao - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President of the Republic Sauli Niinistö and President of China Hu Jintao at the international Nuclear Security Summit in Seoul, South Korea on 26 March 2012. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Hu Jintao - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| President Hu Jintao greets Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing yesterday. Wu Zhiyi Reino Unido * Ver Hu Jintao - Isabel II.jpg| President Hu Jintao (L) attends the opening ceremony of "China: The Three Emperors 1662-1795" with Britain's Queen Elizabeth II at the Royal Academy of Arts, central London, November 9, 2005. Britain and China signed $1.3 billion (747 million pounds) worth of business deals on Wednesday during a state visit to London by Hu. (Reuters) Hu Jintao - Tony Blair.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao Meets with British Prime Minister Tony Blair in Scotland, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Gordon Brown - Hu Jintao.jpg| On November 15, 2008, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with British Prime Minister Gordon Brown in Washington. Photo: Consulate General of the People's Republic of China in San Francisco David Cameron - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao met with British Prime Minister David Cameron in Beijing, November 10, 2010. chinanews.com Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Hu Jintao.jpg| Hu Jintao i Aleksander Kwaśniewski wznoszą toast, 2004 rok, fot. Radosław Nawrocki/FORUM Bronisław Komorowski - Hu Jintao.jpg| On the afternoon of December 20, 2011, Chinese President Hu Jintao held talks with his Polish counterpart Bronislaw Komorowski in a sincere and friendly atmosphere at the Great Hall of the People. News.cn Rusia * Ver Hu Jintao - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with his Russian counterpart Dmitry Medvedev in Dushanbe, capital of Tajikistan, Aug. 27, 2008. The Chinese and Russian presidents are in Dushanbe for Thursday's Shanghai Cooperation Organization (SCO) summit. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) Hu Jintao - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (L) shakes hands with Russian President Vladimir Putin during their meeting in Bishkek, capital of Kyrgyzstan, Aug. 16, 2007. (Xinhua/Lan Hongguang) Ucrania * Ver Hu Jintao - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Presidentes chino y ucraniano celebran conversaciones formales. News.cn Fuentes Categoría:Hu Jintao